This specification relates to presenting online content to a user and, more particularly, to a system and method for protecting user identity within an online content providing environment.
Internet users and other consumers of online content are presented with publications such as a news article on a publisher's a web page. This primary content may also be presented alongside one or more online content items such as online advertisements. In some known systems, online content providers (e.g., advertisers) evaluate individual requests for online content items and may optionally provide online content (e.g., advertisements) to some requests. For example, an online user may browse to a web site that contains an advertisement space available for an online content item. The web site may query a content management system (CMS) to provide an online content item, and the CMS may offer this space to one or more online content providers.
In some known systems, the CMS may provide information about the online user to one or more online content providers. The online content providers may utilize this data to value whether or not the requesting user device is appropriate for particular products or services offered by the online content providers. One of the data items commonly provided to online content providers as part of the online content request is a device IP address. From the IP address, online content providers may be able to determine some data about the user device that may influence their advertising decision. For example, online content providers may be able to determine characteristics of the actual IP address such as (i) approximate geo-location of the device, (ii) which Internet Service Provider (ISP) the device is affiliated with, and/or (iii) the connection type/speed of the device. However, presenting the device's actual IP address to the online content bidders may present some privacy and/or security concerns for some users.